


How Do You Know

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: Hina asks Makoto how he knows his seemingly aloof and cold boyfriend Byakuya loves him.Makoto has so many reasons that he knows.Pure domestic fluff.Leoguns unofficial Naegami week 3/7
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 515





	How Do You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Written with some headcanon prompts sent on Instagram. Go follow me @Leogun.ao3 I post previews, polls and take ideas all the time.

“How do you know he loves you?” Hina asked one day curiously over a coffee meet and Makoto ponders on how to reply.

And while it’s true Byakuya isn’t outwardly overflowing with sentiment and affection. Makoto knows, he knows that Byakuya loves him.

It’s in the way he walks on the side of the road nearest the traffic so that Makoto walks on the safer side.

It’s in the way he holds Makoto’s hand in public despite the disapproval of his family and the media to be seen with him.

It’s the way he sleeps, with Makoto snuggled to him and how Makoto rests his head upon his chest while Byakuya strokes his hair.

How he bought a fluffy blanket in Makoto’s favourite colour for the couch so that when they watch a movie, Makoto can snuggle up warm and toasty with him. Because Makoto gets cold so easily and sometime he will subconsciously rub his hands together and it’s also in the way Byakuya takes his hands within his own, blows on them warm and then rubs them until Makoto feels warm inside and out.

It’s shown in how Byakuya keeps cup Ramen in the cupboard for the times Makoto really wants it despite the fact Byakuya hates it.

How they go to the high society outings that are required of them and Makoto is out of his depth around so many elite. The waitress asks what kind of tea they want and Makoto is embarrassed because he doesn’t even know how to pronounce most of them. Byakuya speaks for them both and simply asks for breakfast tea, when it arrives he pours it and doctors it with lots of milk and sugar before setting it in front of Makoto. It’s delicious just as he likes it and Byakuya and he share a wordless conversation with their eyes and smiles as Makoto thanks him.

It’s in the way Byakuya took up the second controller to the PlayStation and sat at his side. Byakuya doesn’t play games he doesn’t have the time, but he makes the time to be Makoto’s player 2 because this trophy *requires* 2 players and who the heck is going to his teammate if not the love of his life?

It’s in the fact Makoto doesn’t like to drive and Byakuya each day takes the keys and opens the passenger door for him without even asking “who’s driving?” He just assumes it’s him unless told differently and spares Makoto the embarrassment of admitting he doesn’t feel up to it.

The time that Makotos eyes lit up to see a huge stuffed toy Eevee in a crane machine at the arcade and Byakuya got Makoto to hold every coin to ‘Make it lucky’ before he put it in the machine because Byakuya was going to win him the thing if it killed him.

He did win it, and its also in the way he doesn’t laugh or object when Makoto cuddles it in bed sometimes.

It’s the way he cancelled a business trip to Hawaii because Makoto couldn’t go with him and rearranged it for a time he could take his boyfriend to see Hawaii too. He’s sure it was a massive inconvenience business wise but Byakuya told him he didn’t give a damn what anyone else thought about it.

Hawaii was amazing and Byakuya held his hand as they walked down the beach, Makoto was so happy to see his boyfriend look so casual and relaxed. It was in the way they sat on the sand and watched the sunset snuggled up together and Byakuya kissed him so tenderly under the red sky.

It’s the fact that Byakuya knows little to nothing about manga, and games and pop culture. But when a game Makoto had been following for a while had its release day he awoke to find the limited, special edition version of it with all the extras on the breakfast table with a note that simply said 

‘Enjoy your day, Kuya x’

It’s how Byakuya had to go away overnight on a trip and he text Makoto from the hotel ‘This bed is terrible because you’re not in it’ and it warmed Makoto’s heart and made him feel missed.

It’s how Byakuya finds time to send him random messages throughout his busy day. Once he simply sent a picture of a Pomeranian in the park during his lunch break with the caption ‘it’s you’ and Makoto burst out laughing because the dogs happy face and small legs were reminiscent of himself.

It’s in the way Byakuya will get angry about the annoying things other people do so easily, but Makoto will take his hand and he will instantly calm. Makoto can soothe him just by being there and Byakuya will relax and focus his attention on Makoto instead.

It’s how Byakuya takes him shopping just to hold his hand and watch the way Makoto gets excited over games and books and anything that catches his eye. He will smile and nod and always try to buy Makoto the things he likes. Makoto will protest because he doesn’t want Byakuya to feel like he has to and Byakuya will just snort and say something like ‘What is the point of money if it can’t improve our lives?” And Makoto will smile and give in because it’s pointless arguing with Byakuya when he just wants to make Makoto happy. 

It’s how he always knows what to order Makoto on a coffee date because he knows, he listens and he remembers to exactly what Makoto likes and never fails to treat him to something delicious. 

It’s in the way he allows Makoto to be his big spoon sometimes because although he’s small and it’s not the easiest thing to do. Makoto likes to feel Byakuya in his arms and feel as though he’s protecting and taking care of him. 

It’s in the way Makoto will bake him a cake on his birthday or make him chocolates on Valentine’s Day and Byakuya will smile and praise it as though it’s the finest confection money can buy, and in fact he insists it is because Makoto made it with love and care. 

It’s how Byakuya will hug him at any opportunity, curled up on the sofa. A hug from behind as he’s doing dishes. An arm around his waist as they walk. Any way that he can show his affection he will do it no matter who’s watching.

It’s in the way he hates to been seen as vulnerable in any way shape or form but he won’t shy away from showing affection to Makoto. Sometimes when Makoto is stressed or upset he plays the piano in their apartment and lets Makoto snuggle up to his side. Makoto practically melts with love from the look in Byakuya’s eyes as he focuses, slender fingers moving over the keys as he plays a melody of love for the person he adores the most. 

It’s in the times he strokes Makoto’s hair and kisses his forehead to soothe him because he loves Makoto’s fluffy hair even if he does say it’s a mess all the time. He’s Byakuya’s mess and he doesn’t want Makoto to change for anybody. 

It’s how sometimes he catches Byakuya writing and the other boy insists it’s nothing but once he saw the paper and realised it’s Byakuya writing about Makoto and how he feels for him.

It’s the times he brings Makoto junk food when he’s sad, how he ‘put in a good word’ for his little sisters university application. How he took a week off when Makoto was terribly ill to look after him personally and keep him company. It’s his smile, the way his eyes light up when he’s with Makoto, the smug way he smiles when someone says something positive about Makoto because god knows he’s proud of him and is basking in everyone else seeing his brilliance. It’s the soft way he whispers sweet words to Makoto at night under the covers and how they laugh and giggle over everything and nothing because they are young and happy and who cares what anyone thinks.

Yes, Byakuya isn’t one for grand proclamations of love. He’s one for loving and cherishing him with his actions every single day.

And as Byakuya approaches his table where he sits talking to Hina, a cup of hazelnut hot chocolate with whipped cream and a warm chocolate chip cookie for him in hand and sets them down. Makoto knows this is the millionth and one way he’s saying it.

He smiles at Byakuya and Byakuya smiles back and the millionth and second time passes between thier eyes.

I love you

I love you too


End file.
